


Somewhere in Brooklyn

by notobsessedjustobservant



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: CAN THEY COME BACK ALREADY, Multi, NOT NECESSARILY BETTER, SHES BACK, can z and t feed us PLZ, simp hour BUT IN 2018, this girl is back in her sad feels, when will the infinity war promo tour begin I’m waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 10:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notobsessedjustobservant/pseuds/notobsessedjustobservant
Summary: Who the hell even wants to meet the love of their life at a subway station on Halloween?It would be Peter’s luck thatthatwould happen to him.





	Somewhere in Brooklyn

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this last little fic I have before I go on an undetermined break since extracurriculars this semester will be crazy. ));
> 
> P.S. This takes place just after his whole spider bite thing occurs and, _yeah_ , I messed with the dates so this fic runs smoothly but !!! STILL ENJOY IT (plz). <33

Aunt May was right.

Love at first sight can happen.

And _damn_ , did it suck ass.

He wasn’t even _wanting_ for it to happen.

Then again, who the hell even _wants_ to meet the love of their life at a subway station on Halloween?

It would be Peter’s luck that _that_ would happen to him.

But, alas, it would also be Peter’s luck that MJ didn’t give a shit about Peter’s luck. 

Then again, she’s a strong independent woman (she thanks Neyo for making the song of the same name to which she wakes up to every day) who doesn’t care about other’s opinions when it comes to her. She rarely does give a shit, but when she does, when she gives more than _a_ shit, she gives a lot. 

But, that was besides the point.

She came in crashing and disrupting Peter’s system which really wasn’t cool.

Like, at all.

When he first saw her, he didn’t think he was in love. 

To be fair, all he saw was her hair bopping up and down when he was walking behind her to the subway. But still, he didn’t _really_ notice her. At least, not in _that_ way. She was just another commuter out of the thousands.

Yet, she still managed to get his attention without so much as a glance towards him.

When he climbed the dirty stairs down to the even dirtier platform for his usual subway to Ned, he noticed something was different.

Well, other than the people in random costumes ranging from public appropriateness to practicality due to it being the last day of October, but, none of the less, it wasn’t that.

It was _her_.

Usually, when he arrives at the platform, he sends May a picture of the name of the subway he was going to embark on since May appreciated small updates and knowing he didn’t kill himself in between commutes.

When he takes the picture of the name of the platform on the opposite side, he didn’t notice her just yet. 

It would be Aunt May to notice.

She always notices the small things. She always notices the special things.

To her, it was a gift, but to him it was a curse. A nice curse at that.

6:47 PM  
Aunt May: Nice, you didn’t die.(:

6:47 PM  
Aunt May: Also, cute girl in the picture, but don’t take pictures of girls Peter. That’s weird and gross.

6:48 PM  
Peter Parker: Wait, what?

6:50 PM  
Aunt May: Zoom in on the pic.

So, he does.

He should’ve known that any time May notices something in the background that it must have been special.

It being Michelle Jones. 

When he zooms in, he sees her. She was leaning casually next to the sign and looking to the left so all he could really see was her profile.

Even from just that angle, he had to admit, she was pretty cute.

When he looks up to see her, the loud screech of the subway making its way towards the platform causes him to look to the side. By the time he tries to see her by looking straight ahead, the subway blocked his view of her off.

It was fine, really. She was just another commuter. She was just another stranger out of the hundreds of thousands in the city. She was just another attractive girl that he would never see again and he wasn’t hoping to see again.

Okay, maybe he was hoping a _little_ that he would see her again, but that was wishful thinking and only because he was wondering how her whole face looked.

When he boards, after helping an elder lady who gives him an odd look since all he had on to celebrate Halloween was a Star Wars sweatshirt compared to her full on glitter ensemble, he sees her.

As in, he sees her less than a foot away and holding onto a pole he planned on holding onto too.

_Huh, she is really pretty._

She was wearing _that_ outfit, full on leather and red high tops with chunky gold jewelry everywhere, and, although it would have probably clashed on anyone else, she made it work. 

She was lightly humming to some Kanye song that he could overhear due to the loudness of her headphones and their close proximity when she finally looks up from her phone, she looks all around the cart and then stops at the guy in front of her.

 _Peter_ was the guy in front of her.

_Shit._

She was at least an inch or two taller and he could tell that she would be a least a bit taller than him even without those red high tops on.

She actually fucking smiles at him.

He’s in shock.

She lowers her headphones and asks him, “You like ‘Champion’?”.

Maybe if she _just_ asked that question and didn’t interrogate her with her eyes, he could have answered properly.

But, that didn’t happen.

She just _had_ to look deep into his eyes like there was no such thing such as personal boundaries and she had to move a piece of her hair away which was distracting. Him getting distracted due to her wasn’t her fault, but it sure as hell felt like it was.

“Huh?”. He winces almost exactly after he says that.

Not his smoothest move. And, to put this into perspective, he _rarely_ made smooth moves.

She raises an eyebrow in mock confusion. “You know, the song I was listening to.”

Peter’s mouth makes an ‘O’ shape. “Oh.”

_Can I not make more than one syllable responses? Are those even considered responses?_

“So, I’m going to assume that you like it,” she says as she tucks a piece of her hair behind her ear.

“Unless, I was mistaken when I heard _you_ humming along to it, but whatever,” she rolls her eyes, “It’s probably my imagination.” She says as she actually _smirks_ at him.

He makes that ‘O’ shape again.

“I don’t really like ‘Champion’ all that much, actually,” he manages to squeak out.

He expects her to roll her eyes at him (again) and instantly move on, but she doesn’t. She just raises a brow and questions him more.

“ _Hmmm_. Not a ‘Champion’ fan. I’m going to assume you’re not a fan of the album, Graduation, either.” She sighs in a way that makes her curls bob up and down. “Bad taste for a pretty face, oh well.”

Before Peter can say anything else, the subway stops at, what he assumes, her stop and she throws a quick and, embarrassingly for him, distracting smile at him while she exits.

“Wait! What’s your na-?” and before he could continue his question, the subway doors close. 

If he continued to look at the door, he would have seen her look back.

_What a bummer. She was cute._

  


“Dude. You’ve been staring at the same Lego piece for, like, five minutes. What’s wrong, dude? It’s giving off this negative aura and I don’t appreciate it. It’s putting a damper into _my_ Lego time game.”

They were sitting at the floor of Ned’s room. The new set was exciting in its own respective way, yet he couldn’t find it in himself to actually pay attention to it. Each time he saw a red Lego, he thought of her red high tops. Every time he saw a gold Lego he thought of her chunky jewelry. 

_This is problematic._

Ned looks suspiciously at Peter again. “Oh my God. You’re _still_ not over subway girl? Dude, you barely even talked to her. How can you already be in love?”.

Peter shoves him lightly. “I am not in love,” and he makes a face. _Ew._ “I’m just distracted.”

“Sure, buddy,” he says as he lightly pats the top of Peter’s head to which Peter swats away.

“Look, don’t think about her for more than just today. I mean, look at the logistics of it. There’s millions of people in this city and even more millions who visit. Let’s say that you do see her again, who’s to say that she’ll be just as cute or just as whatever you found attractive in her as she was when you stared at her and made one comment today.”

“Hey! I made more than-.”

“Facial expressions don’t count.”

Peter closes his mouth at that.

“All I’m saying is that the odds are incredibly low of that girl ever appearing again in your life or her actually being who you saw, because, _hello_ , it’s Halloween and we should _really_ be celebrating that.”

He looks at Peter’s sad face and, Peter can tell this just by looking at Ned’s face in return, Ned gets an idea.

A stupid, horrible and wonderful idea.

“Let’s go to Liz’s Halloween party.”

Peter laughs.

“You’re funny, Ned. Way funnier than people give you credit for if you think I’d even _consider_ going.”

“Come on, Peter! We haven’t and don’t plan to do drugs, alcohol, or wild out. We’re playing with _Legos_ on a Saturday evening. We deserve this! Just a little party to pick us off this carpet and let us loose.”

“But, Ned-.”

“Nope. We’re going.” Peter sighs. “Come on! We get to see Flash be a mess,” and they both laugh at that, “you get to see Liz,” to which Ned wiggles his eyebrows at Peter and Peter shoves him in retaliation, “and I heard the new girl, Michelle or something, might be coming too. She’s like a cousin to Liz from what I’ve heard.”

Peter’s forehead creases in confusion. “New kid?”.

“Oh! I forgot to tell you! A few days after your little fainting spell at the field trip to that one science lab which caused you to be gone for a week,” Ned glares at him, “which you _still_ haven’t even explained to _me_ , your best friend, a new girl came in. She’s cool, kind of. She’s really scary, to be honest. But, she sits at our table now and I have all the same classes with her so you do too so you’ll see her at school once you come back. You’re coming back this Monday, right?”.

“Yea- Yeah. I feel better, like really better, I mean good. I feel good.”

Ned just looks at him for a good minute and says, “Okay.” He prolongs the ‘kay’ and looks to the side while he does that.

“Whatever. So, you’re in to make your social come back by going to Liz’s party?”.

Peter, with his genius level IQ and whatever that stupid spider gave him that caused him to almost die, does the unthinkable.

He agrees to go to Liz’s party.

  


“You guys made it! I’m pleasantly surprised.”

Liz was talking, which she does every day, but this time she was talking to _them_. 

Them is Peter and Ned.

Peter and Ned were star struck to say the least.

“You guys need to text me ahead of time so I know! I should’ve bought more pizza, ugh.” Before they could apologize, she just smiles and swats away their apologies with a wave of her hand. “It’s fine! Hold up, I’m just going to call Dominos, drinks and snacks are in the kitchen, and I’ll talk to you guys later.”

She swishes away, not without saying goodbye and giving a small wave, in that Liz way that those boys knew too well with her huge cutout of an Instagram feed on hand and her phone already pressed up to her cheek.

Peter and Ned wave goodbye excitingly and look at each other.

“Did she-.”

“Are we-.”

_Wow._

“Wow.”

They both look back and they see _her_.

Leather ensemble and red high tops with chunky gold jewelry girl.

Peter might pass out.

_The odds are-._

“Dude!”. Ned says before he actually raises a palm in order to hi- five her.

_The hell._

And, she, after rolling her eyes and muttering something along the lines of peeing him this since he helped her with chemistry, _hi- fives_ him back.

Peter feels the urge to sit down.

“You didn’t tell me that you were coming to the party!” Ned says and she, who is not yet named, rolls her eyes. “And, uh,” he pans down at her outfit and raises a brow, “-nice costume.”

“Thanks,” she says sarcastically as she glares at him, “it’s all Liz’s fault. If we weren’t related, I wouldn’t let her even try.”

Peter feels his knees buckle. _Related?_

Ned seemed to have forgotten who he dragged along to the party till he hears Peter apologize to some girl for accidentally spilling apple cider on the wings of her costume. “Oh, shoot. I forgot to introduce you to Michelle. She’s the-.”

Peter can’t even decipher what Ned says next. He sees her nod and laugh at Ned and he sees Ned talk animatedly about her doing something during a chemistry lab, but it’s as if time slows down. As if all his senses are off. 

She opens her mouth, and he notices the nice shimmer of whatever lip gloss she’s wearing, and he’s suddenly enthralled. She starts talking, but he can’t seem to concentrate on the words.

_She has really nice-._

Before he could continue his thought in the mini stupor he had, he’s shaken by Ned and he sees Michelle’s head tilt in confusion. 

_Oh, shit. What did she say?_

“I’m sorry, what?”.

“I said, you’re the subway guy right?”. He nods his head and he can see due to his peripheral sight Ned make that happy shocked face he gets whenever they finish a Lego set.

“Oh my _God_. Peter! She’s the-,” and before he could continue, Peter ‘accidentally’ steps on Ned’s foot which causes him to immediately stop talking and glare at Peter. He got the hint.

Michelle’s confused at that point, but she waves it off. _They’re just stupid boys._

“Um, okay.” They notice the screen on her phone light up and it’s a message from Liz. “Shoot, Liz emergency. It’s probably her mom wanting to make sure Liz isn’t throwing another party.” They look at her questionably. 

“Is this not-.” 

“No, it is, you idiots,” and when Peter hears that, he looks at Ned in shock but Ned looks back at him shrugging in a way that seemed to say, “Get used to it.” “It’s just that Liz forgot to say she’s having a party.” She rolls her eyes and points to the stair case up and takes her peanut butter toast that was on the counter near them with her. “Got to save the world, dweebs. See you in chemistry Ned and it was nice knowing,” she stops abruptly when she realizes she doesn’t know his name.

“Peter, Peter Parker.” 

She looks as though she’s about to say something, but Flash interrupts by slinging a hand over Michelle’s shoulder. 

“MJ.” The face she makes when he says that doesn’t necessarily seem inviting to call her that. “Why are you talking to these two losers?”. He looks at them from head to toe in their non existent costumes and scoffs. “Ned Dweeb and Penis Parker.”

Before Ned could retort something along the lines of wearing a frat boy costume for Halloween being tacky, Michelle butts in.

“For the love of God, Flash. Just because my mom knows your mom does not mean we are on MJ- name basis. I promise, we’re not. Also, don’t call them that, Eugene. You’d think the one with lamest costume here, even though these two dorks aren’t wearing a costume at all, and with the name Eugene, you’d _at least_ attempt to be a decent person. But, whatever.”

She rolls her eyes and mumbles a small, “Later, dweebs,” to Ned and Peter and a middle finger to Flash as she walks away and up the stairs.

Flash leaves in a _humph_ and goes back to ‘DJ’ing or whatever can be called of Flash jumbling songs together.

“That was-.”

“-so badass.”

They look at each other, impressed.

“So, _she’s_ Michelle,” Peter says as he slowly nods.

“And, _she’s_ subway girl,” Ned says excitingly.

They both say, “Wow,” together.

“Say it again, losers, and maybe it’ll resonate more.”

They both jump at the sound of her voice again.

“Jeez, Michelle,” Ned says as he glares at her and puts a hand over his chest. “I could have gotten a heart attack.”

Michelle rolls her eyes. “Sure, Ned, sure,” she says in a way that shows she definitely believes otherwise.

“Look, Peter, guy who doesn’t have too bad Kanye taste, Mr. Harrington says you’re supposed to show me the ropes of Acadec.”

“You joined?”. 

She shrugs, “Liz made me, but it seems pretty cool.”

“It is.”

Although, when Peter says this, he doesn’t necessarily remember what exactly was pretty cool. Maybe it was her.

“I thought Abraham was supposed to show you-,” but before Ned could continue, MJ ‘accidentally’ spills her water on his shirt. 

Ned gets that hint too.

“I’m going to go get some napkins.” Before he leaves, he glares at Michelle, who looks back innocently and says a quick, “Sorry.”

 _Weirdos,_ Ned can’t help but think.

“So, you up for it?”. She looks down at him, because she’s tall and he isn’t _that_ tall, and looks straight into his eyes.

Her eyes were scary. Scary as shit. Scary good. Scary pretty. 

“For sure,” he says with a nervous laugh. 

“Give me your phone.” When Michelle says this, he’s surprised. 

“-so I can text you so you know when I’m free for you to catch me up on what I’ve missed.” She rolls her eyes, an act he suddenly is not _too_ confused by and rather oddly comforted by and alright with, at him and his confusion again and extends an open palm towards him.

_Oh._

He gives his to her and vice versa. The only difference the phone’s had were by the numerous cracks on Peter’s while MJ’s had none.

After Peter finishes putting in his last name, he sees a notification from Michelle’s dad saying, “I’m here.”

“Uh, Michelle, I think your dad is here.”.

He shows her her phone and she scrolls to the message app. She sighs when she sees it. “Ugh, thank God. I just want to get home and wear something breathable.”

She shoves Peter back his phone and tells him to tell Ned she says goodbye. As she’s about to exit the door and she’s about twenty feet away from him _and_ since he was still staring after her, she looks back and gives him a middle finger and a smile.

_Iconic._

He looks down at his phone, about to text Ned to ask where he was and what’s taking so long, when he sees her contact name.

It’s cool and it’s only two letters short. For some reason, he knows it’s important that she put that there, but he doesn’t know why. Just not yet.

He will in the future.

‘MJ.’

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what this is, to be honest. I was bored listening to Bruno Mar’s ‘Somewhere in Brooklyn’ since I’m taking a break off of problematic Steve Lacy and I got inspired. Sorry, I KNOW((;.
> 
> Hope ya’ll enjoyed it!! I love and appreciate each one of your comments and reads and literally anything (no joke!!). Do good in school and get those grades you want!!<33
> 
> ALSO, have ya’ll read “Love is Universal” by youheldyourbreath? DEAR GOD I CANT THAT WAS SO BEAUTIFUL WHOEVER WROTE THAT I LOVE YOU. Check out my bookmarks (the cream of the corn/ the top of the notch) so ya'll don't get dehydrated during this drought!!


End file.
